Screaming Infidelities
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: Shinobu has walked in on yet another one of Miyagi and Hiroki's 'moments' and goes storming out. Miyagi tries to convince the boy that nothing is going on but in the end he needs to use Hiroki and a trick of his own to show Shinobu the love.


_A~ah, its so weird to call Nowaki and Hiroki by their last names. But it's Miyagi so..__Anyway, the title is a bit serious for this story but I like it... I guess that's something me and Shinobu have in common here; he calls Miyagi's teasing "cheating" and I call stories about said teasing names like 'Screaming Infidelities'. Pinning serious names to rather silly situations. _

_In any case, I hope you'll enjoy it~_

* * *

**Screaming Infidelities**

**.**

**.**

So here they were in this situation once again. Miyagi and Kamijou lying in the usual suggestive position after Miyagi, attempting to latch onto his assistant professor, had pushed and pulled just a bit too hard, Kamijou had lashed out with his routine yell of 'this is sexual harassment Professor!' and they had tumbled to the floor. Kamijou had of course grappled for anything to stop his less than graceful descent and ended up with a handful of Miyagi's sleeve while Miyagi, not so much looking for something to stop the fall but rather to stop Kamijou's head from being splattered all over the book shelf, had wrapped one arm around the other man in a feeble attempt to protect him.

And then Shinobu, with his terrible timing, had walked in.

"Miyagi," said Shinobu quietly as Miyagi awkwardly got up off Kamijou and began walking toward the youth with his palms facing up and a forced smile.

"S-shinobu chin... Once again, this isn't what it looks like. Kamijou and I aren't-"

"Cheater!" Shinobu shrieked and turned heel.

"Shinobu! Wait a second!"

"No!" The door slammed with a force that brought the professor's shoulders to his ears.

"Not going after him?"Kamijou asked, already on the floor picking up the fallen books. Had Shinobu not just thrown another one of his hissy fits, Miyagi might have pouted and complained about the fact that Kamijou no longer yelled or got flustered in situations like this and that it was no fun if 'his Hiroki' didn't show his cute blushing face.

With a sigh the older man replied with, "I suppose I should..." and headed for the door, Kamijou grumbling about commitment, professionalism and reliability.

He found Shinobu rather easily. One, you could hear that boy from miles away when he was having one of his tantrums. And two, he hadn't actually gotten very; just down the hallway from Miyagi's office, where he now stood under the concerned eyes of Kamijou's giant boyfriend.

_Great._

Again, the professor sighed when he approached and heard his "lover"'s blubbering voice, knowing that he was about to become even more despicable in the eyes of the doctor if Shinobu was complaining like Miyagi assumed he was; all reckless and emotional. He hoped the Kusama kid wasn't taking this very seriously- not wanting to be thrown against any more walls by the youngster just because Shinobu didn't know exactly how he fitted into the picture and told him unnecessary things.

"I don't understand why when he already... I just. I just. I really..." babbled the too-quick-to-cry Shinobu wetly to Kusama Nowaki who stood over him with his huge hands on the boy's shoulders, his eyes a lovely shade of sympathetic blue.

"I'm sure it's not like that. Your lover, I'm sure he isn't really..." Kamijou's boy-toy tried to reason before Shinobu exploded with a "but he is!"

"Shinobu." Both of the other men looked up from their conversation to notice the eldest man's presence.

"Do you realize who it is your talking to?" he questioned, looking to Kusama and then down to Shinobu. "You and m..." Miyagi wondered briefly how much Kusama knew- his and Shinobu's relationship was a bit of an awkward matter- before deciding Kamijou probably complained to him and continued: "You and me aside, are you trying to cause problems out of absolutely nothing for Kusama san and my assistant?"

Shinobu's angry face morphed very quickly into an expression of genuine surprise. The boy knew that Miyagi's assistant professor was in a relationship from the times Miyagi had used the information as an explanation for why there was nothing going on between him and Kamijou (to which Shinobu usually responded by calling Kamijou an obscene name starting with 's' that implied that the stubbornly shy assistant professor was 'sleeping around'). But Miyagi had never gone as far as to tell him about what Kusama Nowaki was really like...

"So you're that sl..."

"Shinobu chi~n," Miyagi interrupted in a cherry sing song voice and grabbed the boy's arm tight enough to make him wince, warning against calling Kamijou 'that slut' in front of the man who positively adored said 'slut'. Or, in turn, calling Kusama 'that slut's boyfriend'.

"I'm Kusama Nowaki..." said the towering doctor a little uncertainly but with a smile all the same.

"Takatsuki Shinobu..." responded Shinobu, his face flushed with the embarrassment of accidentally trying to tell someone about Miyagi's cheating with a man that happened to be that someone's lover.

Kusama's eyes flicked confusedly between Shinobu's face that was now back to scowling and trying to escape Miyagi's grasp on his arm, and Miyagi's more familiar face, looking for some kind of clarity that neither party gave.

"Kamijou is in the office," offered Miyagi, careful not to go anywhere near anything like teasing or the name 'Hiro san'. The last Kamijou had found out about Miyagi calling him 'Hiro san' in jest while directing Kusama, he'd gotten a book to the head accompanied by an appropriate roar of 'DON'T CALL ME THAT! EVER!'

"Thank you Professor," said Kusama politely and side stepped the mish-mashed would-be couple of man and boy. "It was nice meeting you Takatsuki kun."

"Same to you..."

When Kusama was gone the fight continued.

"Let me go," snarled Shinobu but Miyagi kept a grip on him.

"Are you going to run away like a child?" asked Miyagi feeling a little guilty for pulling the age gap as a weapon but satisfied when Shinobu tensed and, not wanting to be considered immature, relaxed his ready to run stance. Miyagi released him and he turned to face the older man, his eyes hidden stubbornly in his fringe. _Again, _the professor ran his hand over his face and sighed. Such an annoying habit he seemed to have picked up after meeting the boy.

_I'm too old for this crap... _

However when he looked down he found Shinobu's face flushed with effort to stay calm and not yell in the middle of the university. An effort he was making for Miyagi to not embarrass him.

The man couldn't help but think it was a little cute.

"Shinobu chin, there really isn't-"

"Whatever. You're a cheater and you know it."

Not so cute now. Shinobu's yells were hissed into whispers with his fists clenched by his sides.

"I thought you weren't going to be childish about this!" Argued Miyagi.

"I said I wouldn't run away. I didn't actually even say that!"

"I love only you Shinobu chin! Isn't that all you need! You've seen it enough to know that nothing that happens between Kamijou and me is even remotely serious!"

"So you admit something happened! And you always say that; 'I love only you'!"

"Nothing happened!" The man held his hands up as the boy took a menacing step forward.

"You never loved me did you!"

Miyagi growled under his breath and rolled his eyes with a groan.

Did Shinobu really not understand? How could he be so jealous and even if he absolutely _had _to be jealous, he didn't have to be so serious about it and accuse Miyagi of cheating did he? Did he really not see that after all this time, the stupid little terrorist who had forced Miyagi to have his way with him; was the only one the professor could look at anymore? It sure as hell wasn't a choice to fall in love with a boy seventeen years his junior but now the youth was the only one he had eyes for.

"I'll show you love," muttered Miyagi and grabbed Shinobu by the arm again, starting to drag him back to the office. Shinobu complained, still in his semi quiet considerate voice, and Miyagi let him until they got closer to the room where he turned and shushed him.

"Be quiet ok. I'm going to show you something so shut your trap a second."

"Miyagi..." Shinobu almost whimpered, his eyes brimming with angry tears, his voice sounding halfway between a protest and begging. An exasperated smile graced the man's lips as he looked down at the boy. This stupid routine they had gotten themselves into...

"You're really quite adorable when you cry from frustration, Shinobu chin."

"Don't try and butter me up old man!"

"Whatever, just shh and come here." Shinobu's grey eyes widened at Miyagi's smirk and he shuffled forward- curiosity getting the best of him, as they moved closer to the door to the office. The older male was quite happy at the way the younger fit into his side to join him in peeking through the small window to the office.

"Do you often watch them when Kusama san comes to visit?" queried Shinobu darkly.

"Yes," replied Miyagi. "Just watch."

Kamijou seemed to have enlisted the help of his young lover in the tidy up of the office and the taller man was fitting the last of the books back onto the higher shelves. Off to the side Kamijou was watching his boyfriend quietly and then blushed when the kid turned around and smiled at the brunette when he caught him staring. The assistant professor then appeared to have started rambling off some excuse as to what he might have been looking at, even though it had obviously been Kusama's ass. Kamijou's face was flushed and he messed nervously with his hair and then began yelling without reason. The blush threatened to take over his entire face when the dark haired man leaned over and touched the top of Kamijou's head, looking into his face and saying something that caused the teacher to lash out with a wild fist and then turn away to hide his embarrassment.

"Wow..." whispered Shinobu and Miyagi nodded.

"You see Shinobu chin. Have you ever seen even the slightest blush on Kamijou's face when he's with me? He yells but not like that, and it's with good reason. He doesn't fiddle or make any embarrassed faces even when I'm teasing him or even when we have our little stumbles that you have an annoying habit of walking in on... Anyway, isn't the way he talks to me very professional?"

Shinobu seemed to be in a state of shock. Miyagi smiled and ruffled his hair.

"_That_ is what Kamijou looks like with someone he loves. He's so shy it's hard to believe it's the same person. If he had done anything with me don't you think he'd be a little more flustered? I think he'd quit his job just to avoid looking at me, because he doesn't love me."

"He loves that tall guy. Kusama san..." murmured Shinobu.

The professor watched the boy watch the couple inside's interaction for a few more moments, pleased that he finally understood, before cold steel eyes snapped back up to Miyagi.

"But what about you! He's obviously a bottom the way he blushes all girly..." Miyagi thought now would probably be a bad time to point out that despite the way Shinobu said 'blushes all girly', he himself did his fair share of just that.

"...and you're a top! Well with me you are... Anyway! Just because he doesn't love you doesn't mean that you don't love him and aren't taking advantage of him you cheater!"

"Isn't Kamijou's face enough? He wouldn't let anyone he didn't like touch him. Nothing's going on!" Whined Miyagi in a half whisper.

"Liar!"

Shinobu grabbed Miyagi by the collar and dragged him out of the way of the window.

"His face is cute when he's with his lover! So what? You smile all the time for almost everyone, but you barely ever show me some teeth! Where's your face! Where's your special face and your love-love nervousness? When you answer the phone for other people you're all happy but for me it's 'oh it's you'! I don't see h-how!... Gh..." The boy's rage faded out into a choked noise through his teeth. He dropped his head forward so that it almost rested on Miyagi's chest and the man could see the way the teen's shoulders shook, a tell-tale sign that he was crying even though he was trying not to make a noise.

_This is so stupid. _

"Shinobu," called Miyagi, lifting the smaller man's face to his with his hands and meeting him with a kiss. Shinobu couldn't even struggle, just melted into Miyagi, his angry grip on the older man's collar softening.

When they parted and Miyagi drew back his dark eyes were gentle and his mouth turned up in a fond smile.

"Shinobu," he said again quietly to the blushing boy. "Do I _ever_ make this face for anyone but you?" Shinobu's blush deepened but his gaze was fixed on Miyagi's expression. His stubborn mouth was set and his eyebrows twitched as he tried to pull a memory of the man making the face for anyone else. When he obviously couldn't he pulled his eyes away and Miyagi chuckled, fond face intact.

"I love only Shinobu chin."

The usual smile and wandering hands pulling the youth forward into an embrace.

"I love you too... Stupid old man..." Soft, young lips nudging at his own...

"I..."

"...Professor?" The gentle atmosphere shattered and Miyagi horrified stare snapped to Kamijou standing in the doorway, his boyfriend behind him, and then down at Shinobu before pushing the boy away.

"Kamijou! This isn't what it looks like! He's just a youngster! I'm really not like that I'm not-!" A slap to the face silenced the professor and Shinobu stormed past them and headed for the stair case.

"Professor your personal life is none of my business but keep it out of the hallways please," said Kamijou calmly.

"I know I know- Wait, no! He's not-!"

"Miyagi you idiot!" came the scream from halfway down the stairs, loud and clear for anyone who happened to be passing by to hear.

Miyagi bought his hand to his face and sighed before heading back into the office. No point in chasing the boy now... He'd sort it out later.

"How cruel life is..." he muttered to himself.


End file.
